Snow Day
by fullmoon'11
Summary: The FACE family experiences a snow day. Short summary is very, very, short. Rated K for implied FrUK and pirate!England.


**Title: **Snow Day

**Author:** fullmoon'11

**Characters/ Pairings:** colonial FACE family (which means FrUK)

**Warning:** Use of both nation and human names, mentions of... things that France does.

Without further ado, I bring to you a short fanfiction. I'm sorry to those readers of **Letters to Arthur**, I will try to update soon!

* * *

"England! England! Look outside the window!"

England grunted as an energetic young colony jumped on him, knocking the air out of him.

"What is it, Alfred?" he mumbled, more asleep than awake.

"It's snowing!"

England grumbled unintelligibly into his pillow, before reaching out and turning his alarm clock to face towards him.

"Bloody hell, America, it's six fifty-nine! You couldn't wait one more minute before coming in?"

America shrugged and grinned. "But it's snowing outside, England!"

"Good morning, England! _Bonjour, _France!" the other small colony spoke up from beside the door.

The other lump on the king sized bed shifted and mumbled something.

"Sorry, papa, could you repeat that? No one really caught it."

"It's too early, Mathieu. Go back to bed, and bring your brother with you."

"But… but…"

Upon hearing Matthew's wavering voice, England shot up in bed. "There, there, don't cry, Matthew. Just give me a mo' and I'll be with you two." he said, patting Matthew on the head.

Matthew sniffled and nodded. Alfred dragged Matthew out of the room, babbling something about heroes. England stared after them fondly before sighing and climbing out of the warm nest of blankets. Beside him, France grumbled.

"Ah, _mon cher Angleterre_, stay in bed a little longer…"

"Get up, you bloody frog, and start making breakfast. The kids will be hungry when they get back."

England bent over to pick up his shirt from where France had discarded it last night in the heat of their, ahem, _activities_. He frowned at the new creases that had formed and tossed it into the laundry basket in the corner of the room.

"Alfred! Matthew! If you want to go outside you've got to get your coats on!"

"Mkay, Dad!"

In a flash, the kids were standing in the doorway, coats buttoned lopsidedly. Alfred was wearing his knitted cap which Arthur had made for him last Christmas. Matthew was clutching his polar bear toy, Kumajiro.

"All set?" The two heads nodded.

"Then let's go!"

"Snowball fight!"

Just as the first snowball was launched, a small glowing figure flashed past England's head. It came to rest gently on his shoulder.

England gasped. "Is that you, Marie?"

The light twinkled in reply.

When they came back in, England had started to cry from happiness.

"What's wrong, _mon cher_?"

"I saw Marie for the first time in two centuries, frog, so don't spoil it."

"Who's Marie?" France asked, curious about who could have lived for that long.

"The snow fairy! She's really small, and she looks like a little ball of green light. When she talks it sounds like bells!" Alfred piped up.

"Aw, how cute… Little England still talks to his lovely fairies."

"Shut _up_, frog, or I'll punch you so hard you'll fly right past the pond in Adams' backyard."

"Ah, I may be French, but you know you love me, so you would never hurt me on purpose."

England made a face. "Who said I wouldn't, frog?"

An unholy smirk seemed to split his face, the scars from his Glasgow smile deepening as he did so.

France backed away slowly. "I am sorry, _Monsieur _Great British Empire!"

"I won't forgive you, you prat! Come back here! 'Ey, don't be a coward! Yer a yellow-bellied coward, ya damn French!"

France looked behind him in terror.

The trouble with being in a relationship with England was that England sometimes tended to revert to his piratical ways.

So when he did that, France fled.

Alfred and Matthew watched Arthur chase Francis around with a ... uh, was that a _fork_?

"They're being weird again, Mattie!"

"Um, Alfred, let's go back to our room now."

"Yeah."

And the two little colonies traipsed back to their warm room, leaving the two nations alone (of course, you know what happened next).

The next morning, Alfred could hardly contain a squeal of glee as he looked out the window and saw that it was snowing again.

"Dad! Dad! It's snowing!"

* * *

And that's it!

I apologize for the horrible fake pirate speak. I am not versed in it, so if you have corrections, feel free to tell me.

Please review... I may put up a sequel, but it depends on how much free time I get.

(Funnily enough, I made England ignorant to the fact that America pretty much just admitted that he had the Sight. Teehee.)


End file.
